Hetalia Short Stories
by takixe190
Summary: A collection of very short Hetalia stories with multiple characters. Please read and review!
1. Juice

**I don't own Hetalia or peanut butter sandwiches. **

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed, feeling peaceful for the first time in...well, in years.<p>

But, of course, it couldn't last.

"Arthur!" Peter's annoying voice cut through the silence.

"We're hungry, Arthur!" Alfred's joined in.

Arthur sighed again, this time in frustration, and stood, facing his two brothers. "Well, go fix a sandwich," he said.

"You have no jelly!" Peter argued.

"Then make it a peanut butter one."

"You _know_ I hate plain peanut butter!" Alfred said.

"Put some bananas-"

"Ew!" Alfred fell to his knees, holding his ears. "Make him stop!"

"Oh, get up, you wanker!" Arthur nudged his brother with his foot. "If you don't want a sandwich, you aren't eating."

"But-"

"There's juice in the fridge."

"Juice?" Alfred repeated, then screamed, "I freaking love juice!" Peter and Alfred quickly left Arthur alone and confused.

"_Kids!_" Arthur scoffed, shaking his head as he went back to a 'peaceful' moment on his couch.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll keep updating, so check back for more! Please comment and review :D<br>**


	2. Cold Afternoons

Cold afternoons spent warm in front of the fire with his family- these were the times that Alfred loved most.

His father, Arthur, sat to one side of him, sipping tea. His uncle, Francis, sat on the chair beside the couch, every so often checking to be sure his hair was still perfect.

And his brother, Matthew, a shy, young boy sitting next to Alfred, drinking (like Alfred) hot chocolate.

"Feet off the table, Alfred!" Arthur suddenly said.

Alfred looked guiltily down at his feet and moved them off said table.

"Aw, come on, Arthur!" Francis chuckled. "Let the kid relax!"

Arthur glared at the older man.

Alfred shrank back. The only reason they hung out was because of him and Matthew.

Arthur had adopted Alfred, then his archenemy/neighbor adopted Matthew.

Alfred and Matthew had been thrilled. They supposed they'd never see each other again.

Even though Alfred called Francis 'uncle', Arthur would never admit that the man was part of the family, even when Alfred begged him to be nice to Francis.

Francis _had_ adopted Alfred's brother, after all.

"He's _my_ son!" Arthur was yelling. "I think _I_ will decided what he can and can't do!"

Yep. Alfred loved these cold afternoons.

Even though they usually ended in arguments.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, i was really quick on this update! Read and comment!<br>**


	3. Rain and Tears

There was rain.

Freezing cold rain, racing down Arthur's face, mixing with his tears as he stared at his...enemy.

Alfred.

His sweet little brother, who had adored Arthur.

They teased each other, played with each other...

Arthur even sang to Alfred several times.

He had been there as the young boy grew, he had disciplined the boy.

He had loved the boy.

* * *

><p>Alfred wiped his eyes, staring at Arthur's bent form.<p>

His elder brother was on his knees, his face buried in his hands, sobs rocking his body.

_Don't cry, Arthur!_ He wanted to scream. _Please! Don't cry!_

Alfred had needed his freedom. Arthur had abused him, taking his houses, taking his money.

Alfred had needed an escape route.

Declaring his independence had been a perfect one.

* * *

><p>Arthur raised his eyes.<p>

Alfred was still there, staring soberly down at his ex-brother.

Torture.

That's what this was.

Torture.

"Alfred..." Arthur whispered, the word holding so much emotion.

"You..." Alfred took a step back. "Used to be so big."

And, Arthur knew he was remembering.

Remembering all those times he'd sung to Alfred, talked to him.

When Arthur looked up again, Alfred was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>This, as you may know, is referring to the Revolutionary War. Please comment!<br>**


	4. Sonic

**I do not own Hetalia or Sonic.**

* * *

><p>"Arthur!" Peter called for his brother to come into his room. "Arthur! Hurry!" His voice was high pitched, and panicky.<p>

Arthur hurried into the room, looking slightly annoyed, with a small hint of worry in his eyes. "It's your fault if breakfast burns!" He warned Peter. "Now, what do you need?"

In answer, Peter pointed at the television. "Have you ever seen a blue hedgehog?"

At this, all the worry disappeared from Arthur's face, but the annoyance grew. "No." He didn't even glance at the spot Peter was pointing to. "They don't exist."

"Oh, yes they do!" Peter yelled, dramatically jumping up so he was standing on his bed. He was now taller than Arthur. "See?" Again, he pointed at the screen.

This time, with a sigh, Arthur looked.

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" He struggled to keep a straight face. "Really, Peter? Look, he's fake. Animated."

"Don't say that!" Peter shouted, then heard a quiet chuckle escape Arthur. "Quit laughing!"

Arthur quickly swallowed back the rest of his laughter.

"You're right, Peter. I shouldn't have laughed." He grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him down into a sitting position. "But just know that fast-running blue hedgehogs don't exist, except maybe in people's imaginations. Okay?"

"Whatever." Peter avoided eye contact with his older brother.

"Good." With a smile, Arthur walked out

Right as he closed the door behind himself, a small blue streak raced through Peter's open window, perching itself on the bed beside Peter.

"Sorry, Sonic!" Peter said, glancing at the blue hedgehog that had entered his room. "Arthur says you don't exist!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, that was fun. Many thanks to <em>bobness<em> who gave me the prompt. I didn't know what to do at first, but I thought of something! =) Please review!**


End file.
